


7 Dreams with Wynne

by Lady_Loki666



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Childbirth, F/M, Love, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 06:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13758477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Loki666/pseuds/Lady_Loki666
Summary: Within the last week of Wynnes pregnancy many nightmares haunt her. Dreams from her past and from her future scare her and make her life more complicated than it already is, but she also finds love.





	7 Dreams with Wynne

**Author's Note:**

> The characters don’t belong to me, except for Surana.  
> Everyone/everything belongs to bioware.
> 
> Everything is just fictional and an idea from my head. I wrote this story for a facebook challenge.

7 Dreams with Wynne

Dream 1: Aneirin

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Too late... it is too late”

“Please don’t leave! It’ll be your death sentence.”

“Goodbye Teacher!”

“No... aneirin!”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My body tosses and turns in a dark room, sweat runs down my face, fists are cramped into the thin blanket, whimpers slip out of my full lips.

My hands search for an invisible body. With a gasp my body sits up. My fingers wander over my face, brush away the sweat and I sigh. 

“Another dream. Why can’t i forget this?”

I grumble and tuck a loose strand of hair behind my ear, i turn my head and check the time.

“Early in the morning huh? The first enchanter probably won’t be awake by now.”

I lift my heavy body from the bed and stretch myself. I look to the mirror and stare at my middle. My stomach looks huge and round, no wonder, because I’m pregnant and I’ll probably receive soon.

“Oh little Griffon, i wish i could keep you here with me, but the circle won’t allow this. Maybe i even won’t be able to look at you.”

I shed a tear and brush it away with a harsh gesture.

NO!

The healer wynne isn’t allowed to cry. No one ever saw me cry, i always wear the mask of the sweet and caring woman, but even i grow sad and bitter sometimes. Especially since the pregnancy, obviously because of the hormones but also because my life grew a lot harder through the pregnancy.

I am Wynne, senior Enchanter at the moment and a very talented mage. I specialized in spirit healing because i always had a connection to the fade and was fond of the spirits there. 

Many people tell me that they think Wynne is a nice name, for me it is another mask. Wynne isn’t my name, not really, it is who i am. I am Wynne, but i have no real name or at least i don’t remember it. The circle chose Wynne for me as they found me in the freehold known as Langwynne.

I shake my head, as i try to shake away the thoughts of my past. I slip out of my heavy linen nightgown. It feels very scratchy, not that it bothers me much, but since the pregnancy my skin got a lot more sensitive, some parts are red and terribly itchy.

I restrain myself from scratching, take a healing cream and apply it on the worst places, than i dress myself in my robes, but the robe stretches uncomfortably over my rounded belly. The circle brought me the biggest robes they possessed but still they were terribly tight.

As if my unborn child knew what i thought it kicked me in my bladder. I gasped from that unexpected hello from the child. My hands slowly tapped my belly, an awkward way to calm the baby.

“Yeah Griffon i know, but that is no need to kick me there.”

I set my body straight, then i leave me room, on my face i wear a mask out of pride and wisdom. The motherly smile on my lips makes all the other mages smile, they treat me with respect and come to me when they need help.

The templars like me as well, as i always do what they tell me to do. I never gave them a reason to actually distrust me, but since the pregnancy they are a bit awkward around me. Probably because they know that the father of my child is a templar. It is a secret which templar it is, but there are a lot of rumors around. Some are more truth than rumor, but nobody needs to know that.

Walking in my own world i don’t see how a man approaches me. I don’t realise that he walks beside me and amuses himself because of my sudden blindness.

“Good morning Wynne!”

The deep male voice surprised me, my hand jumps to my heart and a small squeal slips out of my mouth.

“Makers Breath Uldred! Don’t surprise me like that!”

A disappointed glare makes me shiver. Uldred is a mage that always makes me feel uncomfortable, his magic feels darker than it should.

“I walk beside you for 3 minutes now, but precious Wynne is living in her own world.”

“Don’t be stupid!”

“Stupid huh? Maybe that spawn in your body is eating your brain.”

“SAY THAT AGAIN?!”

My magic radiats angrily around me, the raw power of it pushes Uldred back against the wall.

“You will never say something negative about my child again. NEVER!”

I give him one last glare, then i turn around and walk into the direction of the kitchen. I always eat alone, so i know it won’t be too loud. I prefer peaceful silence over the hectic breakfast time in the dining hall.

I sit at a small table with a cup of tea and two pieces of buttered bread when a snarky voice destroys my silent breakfast.

“I hear you made Uldred shit his pants?”

“Language Surana! And we wear robes, so he cannot do that anyway.”

“Oh come one Aunty Wynne... like you actually care what comes of out my mouth.”

“Surana...”

My voice drops an octave, but the apprentice Surana won’t move. He is a mage which got captured by templars when he was 12, even when brought to the circle he stayed a rebel and often got into trouble with the Templars. He grew older here but didn’t act like an adult at all, even after celebrating his 20 birthday a few days ago.

“What did he do this time?”

“What?!”

“What Uldred did this time?”

“He did nothing...”

A knowing look makes me sigh and his grin annoys me so much, but i also like this boy. He remembers me of Aneirin, my old student, but his story ended in a tragedy and i try to not think about him too much.

“He called my child Spawn.”

“NO HE DIDN’T?!”

I only nod and watch amused how Surana gets angry. Sometimes he acts like a big brother, sometimes you could mean he is actually the father. I adore his reaction a lot, even if i know that he won’t see the child. I watch him rant for another few minutes.

“Surana it’s enough now. I teached him his lesson.”

“I’m glad you did. Else i would have gone and set his arse on fire. That dickhead!”

“Language!”

“Andrastes flaming tits... i don’t care Wynne!”

“I can see that... and for your information. It is time for the lessons, you also should hurry.”

I hear Surana curse after he checks the time, then he waves at me and runs off. A voice behind me makes me laugh.

“Ohhh to be young again.”

“Oh Irving, i don’t mind my age. Actually i wouldn’t want to be so young again.”

“You are very wise Wynne, but my old bones would be happy if they were a bit younger.”

“I’m only as wise as my first enchanter is.”

I give him a warm smile, one which is honest. He is one of the only mages which i really respect. I look at him with an awaiting look.

“Hmm, what is wrong Wynne?”

“You rarely come and talk to me without a reason Irving.”

“Haha charged as guilty.”

“My patience weakens”

“Yes, yes... i wanted to talk about your pregnancy.”

“As expected. What do you wanna know?”

“It won’t take long now, you know?”

His voice grows smaller at the end and i know exactly why. It makes my heart ache, but i don’t show it on the outside.

“Irving... if you want to explain what will happen to my child than i can tell you that you mustn’t do that.”

“Wynne, I...”

“NO! Don’t say it. I don’t wanna hear it! You will steal my own flesh and blood. I probably won’t ever see him!”

“I am sorry.”

“I don’t need your pity!”

With that said, i stand up and leave Irving alone in the kitchen. I know he actually means it good but that won’t help me at all. The only thing that could help me is, if they would allow me to keep my griffon. I rub my belly and swallow the tears that build in my throat.

Through the day i teach the students, but i am not allowed to show them dangerous spells anymore, so that nothing will happen to the unborn child. Many of the children are interested in my pregnancy and always try to ask me about it.

“Misses Wynne, is it true that the father is a templar?”

“Jowan... we have a lesson here. So if you wanna ask something, ask about the things i just showed you!”

“Is it true that it is Greagoir?”

“JOWAN!”

I yell at the dark haired boy which makes himself as small as possible. I can understand their curiosity but this was my life and nobody should care about such things.

“Another week of cleaning the dining hall!”

“BUT!”

“Dare you to complain little boy.”

“Yes Misses Wynne.”

A loud gong tells me that the last lesson of the day is over, an exhausted noise comes out of my mouth and my students look at me worriedly.

“Lesson is over students. Go to the dining hall for dinner and than to your rooms. Don’t forget to do your homework.”

The students grab their things and leave me in the room. I sit down on a wooden chair, i touch my tired face and rest for a while. The pregnancy really steals most of my energy, i only teach 3 lessons a day now, before i had 6 or 7. 

I lay my head on the table, the exhaustion soon wins over my body and i fall asleep. I don’t know how long i sleep there, but when i wake up i’m not in the teaching chamber any longer. I realise that some is holding me, with shock i look up at a young face with long spikey ears.

“S... Surana?”

“Ah Wynne, your awake. Did i wake you?”

“No i woke up by myself. What are you doing?”

“Bringing you to your room obviously.”

“You could have waken me!”

“Wynne, i tried that but i wasn’t able to.”

When he told me that, i look down so that i can hide my red cheeks. None of the the students should see me like that, but still it happened.

“It is fine Wynne. Nobody saw us.”

“Still, it seems like i loose control over my life.”

When i finish my sentence, i realise that we stand in front of my room. Surana pushes the door open with his elbow and carries me in. He softly puts me down on the bed and takes a chair so he can get comfortable as well.

“Why won’t you talk to me.”

“You’re so young...”

“... i wouldn’t understand. Yes, Wynne i know. You told me that already, but still you could try it.”

I see his pleading look, but i move my eyes away from him. I know he only wants to help me, but i cannot accept help from such a young person. I lay down on my bed and move my back to him, then i give him a cold answer.

“I am tired Surana, please leave.”

“I understand. Rest well Wynne.”

I hear him move to the door, but before he leaves he speaks to me again.

“Just know that Wynne... my ears will be yours when you need them.”

Than the door closes and i am left with grieve in my heart and hot tears on my face.

——————————  
Dream 2: Birth

A loud noise woke me from my deep sleep. As i lift my body up i hear many voices from outside. The commanding voice of Greagoir shook my body, fear and adrenaline pump through my veins. With hectic i move my body out of the bed and slip into my robes.

When i leave my room a lot of templars are running around, it is kinda chaotic and that worries me. I look around for Irving but only see Greagoir, which i don’t want to approach for many reasons. I turn around and try to leave, but between all the chaos Greagoir spots me.

“Stay right there Wynne!”

His manly voice yells out, my body freezes on spot and my heart takes jump. I know that i cannot look into his face right now, i couldn’t control my feelings and he would realise everything.

“Wynne, we must speak!”

“I don’t know what you want from me Greagoir.”

“Sure you don’t. Turn around when i speak to you mage!”

The sound in his voice is cold, it makes me feel dizzy and the baby in my belly doesn’t like that fact that my feelings are in turmoil. I try to take a step so i can leave that man behind but he calls me out again.

“I told you to stay right...”

“Ohhhh you must be Greagoir!”

“Who are you apprentice?”

“Surana is my name, dear sir templar.”

“And what exactly does apprentice Surana want from me.”

“Good question! I also have the perfect answer.”

“Go on...”

“Irving is in trouble it seems. You know some abominations slipped through your templars and they get near Irvings room.

“WHAT?!”

“Yes, you should hurry. It looks kinda messy.”

With a growl Greagoir stares at me and then he angrily leaves. I still stand there, frozen on spot until Surana approaches me. His hands massage my shoulders until i relax.

“It’s fine Wynne, he’s gone now.”

“Thank... you.”

“Very welcome my dear wynne.”

I stare at him a bit annoyed, but me eyes grow wide when i see the worry in his eyes. That young elvhen lad has his eyes on me, only me and his worry touches my heart. A blush reddens my face and i hurriedly turn away, but his chuckle shows me that he saw my reaction.

“Let’s leave.”

“Fine, but where do you want do go.”

“My secret hiding spot.”

He grabs my hand with a soft grip and pulls me with him, with a warm feeling in my hand i follow him. I grow more and more confused when our way leads to the library. Surana stops in front of a weird statue, he lets go of my hand and pushes his fingers into the eyes of the statue. With a small noise the statue moves aside, opening up a nice and quiet room. With a grin he pulls me inside and the secret opening closes nearly silently behind us.

“What is this?”

“My hiding spot.”

“Surana! How did you find this?!”

“Are you impressed?”

I close my mouth with a pout, but he ignores it and pulls me to the sofa. He sits down and i follow his action. The sofa is comfortable, a sudden tiredness sneaks into my body and i try to hide a yawn.

“You can sleep if you want.”

“I’m not that tired.”

“Maybe not, but the meeting with Greagoir obviously exhausted you and you should take better care of your baby.”

I know he is right, so i nod softly and try to get comfortable. Surana moves a bit to the side and gently pulls me down so that my head rests on his thighs.

“S... Surana?”

“I’m sorry i don’t have a pillow, so please use me for your head.”

A smile appears on my lips and i nod a bit happy, then i close my eyes. The tiredness takes its price and i falls asleep in a few seconds

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
My breath goes heavy, cramps shake my body and loud screams are fill my room.

“Wynne, you must press!”

“NO NO NO... it hurts.”

“But the child will die!”

“I don’t care! Take it out! KILL IT!”

“Wynne damn it!”

The man next to me slaps my face, my eyes grow wide and i stare at him shocked. It is first enchanter Irving that helps me through the birth, but it is complicated and more painful than expected. The boy is laying in the wrong position which makes the birth much more difficult.

“You will also die if you won’t deliver the child.”

“I understand.”

“Good, now give it your all and press it out.”

A loud noise stops me from the next press, it is the door to my room that opens and shows a young elvhen man. He only wears his pajama and his long dark hair is a mess. He hurries next to me and takes my hand, rubs soft circles on the back of it. A smile appears on my face, i feel happy that he is here and nod at Surana.

“Thank you for coming.”

“For you... always.”

With that said, i push and press with every contraction that shakes my body. It is horribly painful, it feels like i’m being ripped apart, but i know i must get through this.

For minutes which feels like hours i press, push and scream. My screams are deafening and i bet now everyone in the circle is awake.

“She is loosing too much blood!”

“I know apprentice!”

“THAN WHY ARE NO HEALERS HERE?!”

“We aren’t allowed to do that in the circle.”

“You’re shitting me, aren’t you?”

“No, it is a rule from the chantry. They prefer the mage and the baby dead.”

“I SHIT ON THE CHANTRY AND THAT PISS BOY CALLED MAKER.”

I hear them argue but i’m too weak to actually say something. I turn my head and see how Surana pushes Irving aside and kneels between my legs. He tries some healing spells but i know that the most he tries are weak and nearly not strong enough to help me.

“It... is... fine.”

“No, i won’t let that happen!”

I see how he turns to Irving and freezes the first enchanter on spot. With horror i realise that Surana pulls out a knife and cuts open both of Irvings arms. Blood flows out with incredible speed and Surana starts casting a spell. 

//BLOOD MAGIC//

I try to move, but all my muscles are too weak, they burn like they are on fire. I see that Surana finished the spells, the blood formed some kind of knife. He slowly approaches me and i freeze in panic.

“Surana, please don’t...”

“Wynne, my love...”

“What...”

“I’ll never let you die.”

The knife cuts open the skin of my belly, blood trickles out of the wound but i doesn’t drop to the floor. My blood floats around like raindrops, i am fascinated by the sight, but my fixation is pulled away when i feel hands in my body. Surana searches for something, i don’t care what it is, but i hope he’ll find it soon because the feeling is horrifying and worse than every pain i felt before.

“There it is.”

“... it?”

“Your little baby.”

“My baby?”

“Yes, it’s a cute little boy.”

He lays the small bundle on my chest, but when i look at it i scream in terror. Its red glowing eyes and the grin from ear to ear are terrifying.

//No No No this can’t be//  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“WYNNE! Wake up!”

“Hnng...”

“Wynne, please!”

A sweet voice calls my name, strong hands are holding me near a warm body. I slowly open my eyes and look into Suranas eyes. They’re kinda purple when you look intensely enough. Like a slap the whole dream comes back and a scream comes out of my mouth, with panic i push Surana away, which stumbles back on his behind.

“Wynne calm down!”

“No, no! You’re a monster!”

“Please, you had a nightmare.”

“Maker, my baby! Where’s my baby?!”

“Wynne, it’s fine! You only had a nightmare.”

Surana kneels next to and holds me protectively in his arms. He whispers calming words in my ear and rubs one hand over my still rounded belly. 

“Do you have this often?”

“What?”

“These nightmares.”

“No, only since the last part of my pregnancy.”

“What did you dream.”

“Surana please...”

I hear him sigh, it sounds sad and it makes my heart ache. I slowly touch his hand and he looks up to me, the energy between us feels nice and i give in to the feeling. His soft lips rush over mine, it makes me sigh and then he kisses me more passionately. For a few minutes we sit there and share kisses, until his lips leave mine.

“It’s getting late. We should stop at the kitchen and get some food.”

“... can’t we stay he a bit longer.”

“You haven’t had anything since the you woke up.”

I’m a bit disappointed by his sudden distance but the growling sound of my stomach tells us that his idea is a good one. My cheeks turn deeply red and his deep chuckle won’t help to make it better. He turns down to me and drops a little kiss on my nose.

“Now hurry or we both will starve.”

He gently pulls me up from the sofa and we leave the beautiful hiding spot, i give one look at the statue before we head to the kitchen. I hope i can come here again, together with Surana. 

I look at his face, his skin was tanned when he first got here, now his face is really fair. Sometimes it looked as white as snow, which actually makes a nice contrast to his blue-purple eyes.

I always found him pretty and i kinda adored the fact that he said what he thought, but i told myself that i can’t fall for him because he is at least 10 years younger and i had the position as senior Enchanter. It happened and now i am here, pregnant with an elvhen lover. 

——————————  
Dream 3: Desire Demon

Surana and i keep our blooming relationship secret, because the templars would keep us apart if they realise that we are a couple.   
I walk to the first enchanters room as he asked for me. I know that it is probably about my pregnancy again, not that i don’t understand why he is interested, it annoys me very much. My unborn child isn’t calm like a week ago, it keeps kicking me and it feels like it makes somersaults in my belly, which is a very unpleasant feeling. The baby loves to kick me in my bladder and it is pure luck that i never pee myself when that happens.  
The templars watch me like hawks, probably think that i could break down in contractions every second. It makes me chuckle, but it doesn’t really matter to me. Deep in thoughts i arrive at the room and enter it without knocking, but i stop in my movement when i see Irving together with Greagoir. Irvings warm gaze invites me to come near him but greagoirs distanced eyes make me very uncomfortable, so i don’t move forward.

„First Enchanter, you called for me?“

„Ah yes... how are you doing?“

„Fine as always. Irving you know that i will call you if anything should change, right?“

„Yes of course, but maybe you feel when it might happen.“

„Maybe i will, maybe i won’t. Is there anything else?“

Irvings eyes wander to Greagoir and then back to me. I know what he wants to tell me with that, but i‘m not interested in any peace talks with that templar.

“If there is nothing, i’ll leave. I have better to do then stand around doing nothing.”

I turn around and leave as fast as possible, i don’t wanna look into irvings disappointed face and greagoirs knowing eyes. That templars eyes haunt me, even in my dreams which make me remember the dream i had this night. A shiver runs over my body when i think back to that nightmare, which maybe wasn’t one at all. No it clearly wasn’t a nightmare, it was a demon that tried to lure me into a trap and i’m kinda proud that i realised it soon enough. 

That dream was really exhausting and my body feels terribly tired, so i sit down at a bank in the library and go through that meeting again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
It is Saturday evening, nothing tragic happened today and there was no sign of trouble at all. Even the mages and the templars seemed to get along today. I sat in my room with a nice glass of wine and a good book when suddenly my door opened. 

Startled i looked into Greagoirs eyes, which stared at me with an intense gaze. I know that gaze well, he always comes to me when he had too much liquor and needed a woman. Not that he actually ever got something from me, normally i knock him out and let him sleep on the floor but today is different because i am also a bit drunk. 

My nightgown is messy and shows a lot of skin on my leg, without hesitation Greagoir leaps at me and pushes me down on my bed.  
His hot mouth kisses the sensitive skin of my thighs, his beard scratches my skin, a small moan escapes my mouth which makes Greagoirs actions even more heated. His lips move up, get near my underwear, i can feel his hot breath between my legs and i slowly feel hot.  
His tongue slides over my panties and i let out a pleasing sound...

//Wait no... this is wrong. This is how it happened... this is how my baby was made//

I rip my eyes open and push the creature away which wears Greagoirs face like a mask. At first the demon wears a surpised look, than a roaring laughter comes out of its lips.

“I new that you’d be fun when i first looked at you.”

“Leave me alone demon!”

“But my sweet wynne, i can help you. I know your deepest wishes.”

“You know nothing creature.”

“Now now... that’s cold of you.”

The demon in front of me disappears and i slightly relax, but it was too soon. Strong arms pull me into a hug, a hot tongue licks over my neck and a well known voice tickles me ear.

“Maybe i took the wrong person. Is this better, vhenan?”

“S... Surana?”

“Yes love, it is me.”

His soft lips suck on the skin behind me ear, leave a gentle little mark. His hands wander over my body, softly caress my rounded belly.

“I wish i could be the father of this child.”

His voice fills with happiness and i blush, because with that said, it would have been him that stole my virginity and not that templar.

“I wish for the same.”

“Sure you do vhenan... this body belongs to me.”

Surana says while one of his hands slips between my legs, softly caresses my heated middle and the other hand grabs one of my breast, softly pinching my nipple.

“UGH... stop that!”

“Hahaha... you’re a tough one.”

“I’m not some doll you can play with.”

“Of course not... i like it when my targets challenge me.”

“I will kill you!”

“Like you could in your delicate situation.”

“BE GONE DEMON!”

“For now i will go... but i’ll come back my sweet wynne.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I shake my head with a sigh, it is surpising that the demon even was able to get into my dreams. I always cast very strong protective wards around me, which means that demon was a strong one and if it couldn’t get worse it was a desire demon that had its eyes on me.

“Damn it!”

I was angry that i didn’t realise it in the first second and that it was able to lure me in a second time, but with wearing Suranas face it took a weakness from me. I lust for Suranas body but at the moment i can’t do anything with him, or at least i wouldn’t do it with him in my situation. I look at the time and realise that it soon will be time for dinner, so i know i will see my lover again and that is the only highlight these days.  
——————————  
Dream 4: Abomination

This damn dreams haunt me every night, even when i take short naps i will dream of something bad and it really burdens me. The nights without sleep make me feel weak but i don’t dare talking to anyone about it, especially not Surana, as he already worries enough about me.

I move myself to the kitchen were i grab something small to eat. Since these nightmares started i don’t feel very hungry anymore, probably another reason why i feel that weak. I nibble at the sandwich and take small sips of my tea. My eyelids feel heavy and i wish for an hour sleep without dreams. I feel how my head drops down and i rip my eyes open.

“Ugh this is terrible.”

“What is love?”

“S-Surana!”

“Don’t act that surprised Wynne. I always pick you up at the kitchen.”

“Yes of course. I was just...”

“Falling asleep.”

Surana ends my sentence with a cold voice and i feel a shiver running down my spine. I look into his eyes and see worry, sadness and a hint of disappointment. I can understand these feelings but i don’t wanna burden him with my problems, though i know that if i don’t speak to him soon, he’ll freak out at one point.

“I promise you I’ll talk to you about it...”

“You will?”

“Yes Surana, just not today please.”

“Fine...”

He says calmly and i smile at him, when i stand up an unbearable sting goes through my belly and leaves me breathless. I sink down to my knees and hug my stomach, a worries Surana is at my side.

“Love, what’s wrong?!”

“It starts...”

My voice trembles, Suranas shocked eyes wander to my belly and then to the floor which is wet. Without a second thought Surana lifts me up. His strength surprises me every time because his body looks so thin. He hurries out of the kitchen and brings me to the infirmary.

“WE NEED HELP!”

“What happened?!”

“Wynnes water broke!”

“Oh maker...”

“Oh Fenhedis! Shit on the maker and do something.”

The healers eyes send arrows into Surana and even if i am in pain i must laugh. Surana looks at me and shakes his head. He then puts me softly on a bed and sits next to me, while the healer gets everything she needs for the birth.

“Okay Miss Wynne. Soon the contractions will get stronger. You’ll have to push whenever a contraction starts.”

“I know! I read books.”

“Yes of course.”

“You probably think I’m stupid but i am not.”

The healer looks away with a sour expression. I slightly lift my body and put down my panty, with a grin i drop it onto Suranas thighs. He looks at the clothing, lifts his eyebrow and then stares at me.

“Is that how you tell me to make love to you?”

“Of course not! You silly idiot.”

I laugh lightly, but then a strong contraction starts and put me teeth together. Suranas hand takes mine and i press it strongly. I push with all i have and breath heavily.

With every new wave of pain my body grows weaker and i completely lost my sense of time. Tears run down my face, my hair sticks to my sweaty cheeks and my voice is hoarse from the screaming.

I hear the healer, but i don’t understand her words. One last contraction hits my body with brutal force and i push with all i have, then i hear a crying sound of a newborn and my body gives in to the darkness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I hear the cry of my newborn baby and my arms automatically reach for it. The healer smiles at me and puts the child on my chest. My fingers touch the baby’s soft cheek, which makes it yawn. I smile at it with a soft smile, then Surana approaches me and takes a seat next to me.

“It’s a boy Wynne.”

“It is?”

“Yes a healthy boy. What will you call him?”

“His name...”

“Haven’t you thought about it?”

“His name will be Rhys.”

“That’s a great name.”

Surana smiles at me, which makes me very happy. The birth was hard, but this little boy was worth all the pain. I love at the child and take in everything i see. Rounded rosy cheeks, many dark hair, full slightly opened lips in a red color, all i see is a beautiful boy.

“He is beautiful.”

“He is your son...”

“What does that mean?”

“That his beautiful mother got a beautiful child.”

“Youuuu little charming elf.”

Surana laughs a little and kisses me on my head. Than he gets up and walks to the door, then he turns around and waves.

“I’ll be back soon.”

Now i am all alone in the infirmary, well me and the child are. I look down at my baby, a warm feeling bubbles up in my chest.

//My baby... what a nice sound//

A giggle surprises me so that i look down at my child, but all i see is a grimace of an abomination and i scream.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I scream, but then i wake up with a shock. My breath goes heavy, my heart beats fast and my body feels sweaty. When i look around i see that i am in my own chambers, i also realise that my child isn’t here. My heart freezes to ice because i know they already took it away, they took my baby away before i was able to actually see it.  
When i think back to me dream i see that baby boy with dark hair and rosy cheeks, maybe that part wasn’t a dream. With that thought i cry myself to sleep.  
_______________________  
Dream 5: Wishful thinking

A loud knock wakes me up, but i don’t want to move. I don’t want to face the daily life at kinloch hold without my child, so i just keep silent and ignore the sound. Soon the person gives up and i hear steps that move away from my door, again i rest my head on my pillow. I rub my puffy eyes with my hands and a heavy sigh leaves my lips, soon after i fall asleep again.

~~~~~~~~~~  
“Wynne!”

“Hmmnn...”

“Come on love!”

“No... don’t wanna...”

“You promised me something.”

“Surana please...”

“But... Rhys will be sad.”

I open one eye and glare at Surana, which only gives me a sweet smile. I sit up and see him nod, then he turns around and leaves the room. I watch him leave with a smile, with a yawn i get up and stretch my body. 

I feel totally relaxed and happy, today is my sons birthday and we invited all the people at kinloch hold. There will be a huge party, a lot of food and cake. I dress myself in a nice gown and leave the room.

„MOM MOM MOM!“

A boy jumps around me with a huge grin on his face, i go down and pick him up. 

„Good morning Rhys!“

„Morning Mom.“

„Happy 6th Birthday my son.“

„Hehe... am i big now?“

„Uhhh not now.“

He pouts which makes me laugh, i walk to the dining hall with my son on my arms. When i open the doors many people await us and with a loud scream the party starts.

„HAPPY BIRTHDAY RHYS!“  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
I wake up with tears flowing from my eyes, the first time in days it wasn’t a nightmare. Actually it was a nice dream, but also very sad because i know that it’ll never happen then another knock makes me look to the door. I try to ignore it again but when a soft voice calls out to me i jump up.

„Wynne, are you awake?“

„Surana?“

„Oh by andrastes flaming knickers! I was so worried!“

„I‘m sorry...“

„Will you let me in?“

I hesitate for a moment, but there is a strong longing for him in my heart so i go to the door and open it. Suranas thin body slides into my room and before the door fully closes i lay in his arms. For a second i am a bit shocked but then i claw my hands into his robe and start crying.

„It’s fine Wynne. Just let it out.“

„They took... my baby.“

„I know my love.“

„I haven’t even seen him.“

„I‘m so sorry.“

He leads me to my bed and pushes me down, then he sits next to me. When he is comfortable he pulls me into his arms and cradles me like a child. I rest my head on his shoulder, his body warmth makes me relax and his smells calms me.

„Did you see the child?“

„Only for a second. They brought him out before i was able to do anything.“

„Him?“

„Yes it was a boy.“

„Rhys.“

„What?“

„Rhys... my baby’s name.“

„A good name.“

„I‘ll tell the first enchanter that he has to do that for me.“

„I bet he will.“

Surana softly says and kisses me on top of my head which makes me smile. We cuddle all day long and thanks to him i can smile even after the tragedy of loosing my child.

——————————  
Dream 6: Sloth Demon

The next morning i wake up well rested, which is most likely because Surana slept next to me. I move my head so i can look at his relaxed features. His hair falls around his face like a frame, he was very long eyelashes which are kinda feminine but also pretty. He has a small nose and full lips which look very kissable, my eye linger on his lips for a while and then move to his eyes again which are open now. Embarrassed i look away, but Surana only laughs and pulls my face to him. He drops a sweet kiss on my lips and his fingers move gently through my hair.

„Did you sleep well?“

„Surprisingly yes.“

„Good.“

„I never had nightmares before. They started a few days ago.“

„That’s weird.“

„I guess it was because of the pregnancy.“

My voice trembles, and tears burn in my eyes, my heart also feels like it is in pain. Surana gently holds me, whispers sweet nothings in my ear and i slowly calm down. 

„Do you want to stay in bed today?“

„I think it may be better to leave my room. They‘ll probably search me here.“

„Obviously...“

„What about your spot?“

„Sure!“

He gets up and puts on his robes, i watch him for a second then i do the same. Now that my belly i small i fit into my own robes again. As silent as possible we leave my room and sneak to the library, it is quite early in the morning so no one is awake but there are still templars around which keep watch.

When we arrive at the library it is very silent, Surana open his secret spot and we hurry inside as fast as possible. Inside we both calm down and sit down on the sofa, surprisingly there is food in a wooden basket. I give him a questioning look and he only shrugs his shoulders.

„I guessed we would come here again, so i stored some stuff.

„Well thought.“

„Well yeah, even the elf has good ideas sometimes.“

I roll my eyes and hit him softly, so that he shakes his head. We sit on the sofa shoudler on shoulder and eat some bread with fruits. Thanks to him i really feel better, i still think about my child but Surana nearness helps me a lot. I turn my head so that i can look at him, while i watch him i realise that i really love him.

„I love you.“

It is only a whisper but Surana stops his movement and i see how his ear twitches. I giggle and drop a kiss on his cheek, when i look at him again i see that he has a faint blush. He turns to me and pulls me close, his lips touch mine and i close my eyes in delight. Our kisses get more passionate and our tongues play with eachother. After a while we break apart and gaze into our eyes, now we both wear a deep red blush. I rest my head at his shoulder with a smile, i take his hand and entwine our fingers. We sit there silently and after a while i fall asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~  
I wake up because the sun is tickling my nose, i yawn and sit up. I rub the sleep out of my eyes and look to the other side of the bed where Surana sleeps. I smile at him and touch my belly, which is slightly rounded.

Surana and i did destroy our phylactery in a dangerous mission, but in the end we both got out of the circle safely. We left ferelden and built a house in a place called the emerald graves. It is a small wooden house, but it is beautiful because it is ours. In the short time Surana got me pregnant, but it is a wonderful feeling. At first i was shocked but after that first moment my heart overflowed with happiness. I softly touch Suranas shoulder and give him a shake but he only grumbles.

„Surana, love, we should get up.“

„10 more minutes.“

„Fine.“

„Love... you.“

Is all he says then he starts snoring again, i chuckle and leave the bed. I head to the kitchen and start to make breakfast, i cut bread into pieces and take out some dried meat out of the storage. A small noise makes me look down, a white kitten sits at my feet and meows pleadingly at me. I laugh and cut some more meat, most i put on a plate, the rest i give to the cat.

„Enjoy it snowball.“

We found the kitten on our first day here, at that point it was very thin and scared. Its fur wasn’t white like now, it was brown from all the mud and red from some wounds. I healed the cat and gave her a bath, then i fed her until she got better. Since that day she won’t leave us, so we adopted her happily. Two arms sneak around me and i make a startled noise, soft lips kiss my neck and strong hands rub my belly.

„Don’t scare me like that.“

„Sorry love, but you treated snowball so nicely that i got jealous.“

„Idiot.“

„Your idiot.“

He purrs at me and i snort because of that. He gives me a pout and steps away from me only to take a seat at our dining table. I follow his example and drop next to him, we eat our breakfast in silence and i know i couldn’t be happier.

„I would give everything so that we could like this.“

„We can Wynne.“

„No we can’t.“

I say sadly and get up, with a sigh i walk to the door. I turn around and look at the scene in front of me. Surana looks at me with confusion and snowballs meows sadly.

„It was a good try, but not good enough demon.“  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I slowly open my eyes, i feel drained and i don’t know how long i was asleep. It wasn’t a nightmare but i knew that i just escaped another kind of demon. I shake my head and look to surana, which is asleep. I smile at him and close my eyes again, it only takes a few seconds and k‘m asleep again. This time it is a dreamless sleep.

——————————  
Dream 7: Tranquility 

I walk through the tower with the first enchanters room as my destination. I don’t dare to look around because i feel the looks of the mages and templars. The mages look at me with pity and the templars with disgust, but i won’t give them the satisfaction of seeing my weak side. I wear my head high, my pace is strong and proud, but my heart is crying. Soon i arrive at the room and give a strong knock, then i step in without waiting for an answer.

“Wynne.”

“First enchanter i have a request.”

“My ears are open child.”

“Let me name my child. I know i won’t be able to see it but please, do that for me.”

“Is that all you wish for?”

“Actually no, but it is the only thing that is manageable.”

“Fine. The child is a boy, if that helps you.”

“I already know that.”

“Ah the elvhen apprentice told you.”

“Yes. Anyway, the name i want to give is Rhys.”

“I’ll do my best.”

Without any hesitation i turn around and leave the room as i have no reason to stay there any longer. I head to the library and open the secret spot with the password surana gave me. I head inside, close the opening and lay down on the sofa. I wait for Surana which has lessons at the moment and he can’t quit these. I close my eyes and cuddle myself into the blanket, soon after i fall asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~  
A knock on my door pulls me always from the book i read, annoyed i head to the door and open it. I stare at Greagoirs face and a growl leaves my lips, which is answered by a frown.

“What do you want.”

“We know about your relationship with that elf.”

“Relationship?”

“Don’t play innocent!”

“If you have nothing important to say you can leave now.”

“We had to stop this.”

“What do you mean?”

“You know exactly what i mean.”

My heart grows cold when i realise what he means with these words. I push him aside, i hear him swear but i don’t really care. I leave my room and run to the harrowing chamber, when i arrive there i barely get enough air in my lungs. I rest for a second then i push the doors open, many templars are there and so is the first enchanter. In front of him kneels Surana, but he doesn’t turn his head when he heard the door, so i stop in my tracks.

“Wynne, please leave!”

“You cannot do this! We did nothing wrong!”

“You know relationships aren’t allowed.”

“WE DID NOTHING WRONG!”

“It is too late Wynne.”

“No... no no no!”

I say over and over again, my eyes are stuck on Surana which still doesn’t move. Slowly i approach him, my hand touches his shoulder but he doesn’t react at all. I kneel in front of him and brush his hair aside, my eyes fall on the sun like marking on his front. Tears appear in my eyes and fall without resistance, i shake my head and sob.

“How can i help you?”

The sound of his voice is cold now, it harbors no feelings, the warmth is gone and it breaks my heart. I turn my head at the first enchanter and glare at him with pure hate.

“You... you are a monster!”

“It is your fault.”

“MY FAULT? Shut up Irving! You know nothing.”

“Wynne control yourself.”

“I hope the maker pisses on your face.”

I say with disgust and hate, then i turn around. I leave with a fast pace, i walk around with no destination, but i know at least something.

“I don’t wanna live like this.”  
~~~~~~~~~~  
I open my eyes with fear, the dream so real that i really hope that it isn’t true. I sit up and wait nervously for Surana. An hour later the door opens and my wait is over. The man i love sneaks into the hiding spot with a grin on his face, but it disappears when he sees how pale i am. He runs to me and i throw myself at him.

“Thank the maker you’re okay!”

“Another dream?”

“They made you tranquil.”

“Oh love, that will never happen!”

“I certainly hope so.”

“If we ever get the information that either you or i should be tranquilized then we break free.”

“Promise?”

“Yes it is a promise.”

We seal our promise with a soft kiss. I know that as long as he is with me, i can survive everything at any time. With this promise i can relax and i’m sure that the nightmares will stop now.


End file.
